Optical modules integrating optical fibers with optoelectronic transducers, such as semiconductor lasers and photodiodes, are utilized, for example, in high data rate, high bandwidth communication systems. These modules are fabricated using a variety of hybrid assembly techniques, which sometimes require high precision alignment processes when directing the light in the optical fiber core to the optoelectronic transducer.